


Secret Agent Man

by inkand_paper (Fabuest)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabuest/pseuds/inkand_paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret agents have all the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [livejournal.com profile] eerian_sadow, who requested "something with Mirage and Bumblebee that falls into the ridiculous fluff category and uses the prompt "cheap sunglasses"."

When Mirage walked into the spec ops lounge (Jazz had insisted his small team have a space of their own, and Optimus had humoured him), he faltered before palming the door closed behind him. Bumblebee wanted to grin, but didn't.  
  
Instead, he kept his voice as smooth and sultry as he could. "Hello, beautiful. I was hoping you'd show up."  
  
"... Bumblebee?"  
  
Never let it be said that Bumblebee was a bad actor, but at Mirage's dumbstruck expression, the younger mech fell into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "You just... and then..." He trailed off, still laughing, and Mirage smiled.  
  
"You appear to have recovered quite admirably. What brought this on?"  
  
"Jazz gave me some data tracks about secret agents in human culture." Bumblebee grinned. "Apparently they have _quite_ the berthlives."  
  
Mirage quirked an optic ridge. "And they achieve this by obscuring their optics and... _where_ did you get that cy-gar from?"  
  
Bumblebee pointed sternly at Mirage, waving the cy-gar around with his other hand. "They're called sunglasses, and they're sexy. And this cy-gar came from a private source. I am sworn to secrecy."  
  
After a moment of skeptical silence, Mirage laughed. "Fine, but I'll have you know you can't keep a secret from a _master spy_ such as myself for long."  
  
"Hey, that's right!" Bumblebee sat up straight, grinning even more brightly. "You're a secret agent, too! Try these on!" He pulled the sunglasses from his optics and pressed them to Mirage's face, where they adhered with a snap of magnetics. Mirage was delightfully surprised to find that he could still see through the darkened material, and dutifully struck a pose.  
  
"How do I look?"

**Author's Note:**

> I also did a DVD style commentary on this fic, here: http://evelynjva.dreamwidth.org/7024.html  
> It's... kinda boring, though.


End file.
